


purr, purr like a cat

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Harry's a pet but he's treated well and consensual, Kitten Harry, Kitten Harry Styles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slightly degrading?, Top Louis, at least a bit, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucks kitty!Harry with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purr, purr like a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from lj
> 
> tumblr: racylacyharry  
> I now accept prompts!
> 
> Title from T. Mills ft. Jeffree Star "Purr Like a Cat"
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudos, bookmark <3

Emerald eyes glimmer with unshed tears; wet and slitted as Harry buries his face into the pillow he's been biting, ears laying flat against his curls. The bell on his pretty, pink collar tinkles with every small movement he makes, even the gasping pants he can't help but breathe. His cheeks are suffused in a deep flush as delicate as the first pink strokes of a sunrise, and they only darken as Louis leans forward to swipe his tongue around his rim with the flat middle-- yet again.

Harry's been arse up, knees on the mattress with Louis licking away for the past hour. Harry knows this because he can clearly-- well, not so clearly anymore due to the pleasant fuzz of orgasm that's already swept over him twice(the evidence in the sticky mess of sheets he's kneeling on)-- see the clock on the nightstand displaying the time in neon-green, and he'd caught sight of the numbers _7:54_ just before Louis pushed him face down into the bed and put his tongue to work.

Before Harry can even attempt to follow that train of thought, another slow lick across his hole causes him to shiver violently, claws tearing into the sheets from the sensitized drag against his skin. A breathy huff exits his mouth, sharp teeth sinking into the fabric of the pillow once more. That sinful tongue stops licking a moment, and Louis pops his head out; hair a feathered mess, lips red and swollen and mouth shiny with spit.

"You ripped the sheets again, you knob. Watch your claws. Oh, c'mon, Haz. Behave yourself. One more time. I know you want to come again, come so hard you can't do anything but shake and cry as Daddy keeps tonguefucking you through climax," Louis whispers, voice slightly hoarse but the way the words rasp against Harry's hearing just make him even more helplessly, hopelessly aroused. A firm hand grasps Harry's tail and whips it up, grip warm and forceful before Louis is licking him open wetly with his tongue and two fingers sliding in beside.

The tears spill now, choked sobs of pleasure muffled deep in Harry's throat as droplets cling to his fanned eyelashes and trickle silently down his face. Louis is mesmerized by the pulsing clench around his fingertips and tongue, gaze dazed in stupid arousal as Harry falls into orgasm again with a heavy, tear-soaked gasp.

"Oh, Harry, my sweet, precious princess... Look at you coming for me. Oh, such a lovely kitty, just for me to use and abuse. I love you," Louis murmures praise into Harry's faintly twitching ears as he spills his seed in a few weak spurts; nearly dry. 

"Good boy."


End file.
